Bitter Sweet Love
by rainbow-socks-girlie
Summary: Well basically, it's after Fragile Enternity, sort of in the middle. Seth tells Aislinn she has to decide who does she want, and when he storms off, Keenan comes in and comforts her... Yeah I suck at summaries. A bit of Niall in there too! :/
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story takes place after Fragile Eternity. The story begins with Aislinn remembering how Seth stormed off. Hope you like it.

"_He's my __**partner **__for the rest of eternity."_

"_No, he's a co-worker. I'm your __**partner**__"- he kissed her forehead-"for eternity if you want me. If he's your king, your friend, your co-worker, that's all fine. I don't want to keep you to myself with no other _

_people-or faeries-in your life, but I don't want to share your heart, especially not with someone who keeps hurting you. If you want to be with him, tell me. If you want to be with me, tell me that. You need to _

_figure out what you truly want, Ash. Come find me when you're ready to tell me I'm the only one" _

_And he left. It ripped some part of him to pieces, but he wasn't going to wait around hoping for scraps from Keenan's table._

Aislinn began to cry, tears cascading down her cheeks. She had been lonely, Keenan had wanted to make her happy, and that's what she let him do. It wasn't her fault. She'd thought Seth was never

coming back. She had wanted to be happy: for Keenan and for her court. They lived for her happiness.

"Aislinn?"

Keenan looked as lost as she felt. She yearned for someone to hold her in their arms, so she could feel safe and that nothing could hurt her.

He held out his arms, and she ran into them. She buried her face in the soft material of his shirt. Right now she didn't care about Seth and how he'd left. And how he'd come back and told her she'd

have to stop feeling the way she did about Keenan. She couldn't. Keenan was her king. But she didn't care about that right now. She only cared about Keenan, and being.. in his arms. She stepped

back, trembling.

"Keenan I'm sorry" she whispered "I didn't mean to I-"

Keenan brushed her cheek gently.

"Oh yes you did Aislinn"

His lips brushed hers; a taste of what he could give her. Aislinn shuddered. He tasted like _sunlight_.

She broke away, the tears started again.

"Oh Keenan I'm so confused" she sobbed. Keenan pulled her into his arms, and they sat on the sofa.

And he held her, stroking her hair until dawn.

**_Yes I know this is really short, but please review.. AislinnxKeenan forever :):)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_I shouldn't be doing this _Keenan thought. He was only making things worse, by comforting his Queen. But he _couldn't _bear Aislinn to be in any pain. _Especially not because of Seth, _he thought angrily. The

mortal.. _no faerie _he corrected himself ruined court was weakened by Aislinn staying tied to her mortal life. Seth wasn't good for her or his court. He stroked Aislinn's hair. She gave a

choked sob and whispered.

"What about Donia?"

Keenan cringed. Aislinn didn't want him at all did she? He'd waited for her, for over eight hundred years. Now that he had her, she was the most amazing thing in his life.

"I don't want her right now" he murmured.

Aislinn kissed his cheek. She was acting strangely. Keenan took an unsteady breath and looked at her. _My queen, my Aislinn._

She stared back, the same confusion he felt in her eyes. He leaned in, she closed her eyes. His lips brushed her lightly.

She grasped his shirt with her hands and pulled him closer. Their sunlight

brightened up the whole room. Flowers grew towards them. The room was blinding.

_He tastes so good _Aislinn thought guiltily.

And he did. His lips tasted like honey and sunshine. He pulled her on to him, and kissed her collarbone, trailing his lips up her throat, her her jaw... back up to her lips/

"Seth won't be happy" Niall chuckled.

Aislinn broke away from Keenan. Oh no.

She'd _forgotten _Seth.

_**I'm about the shortness of my chapters! Things heat up in the next chapter!!! Review Please xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so sorry I didn't write for ages, I have loads of exams to study for, but I'm back now… I **__will__** make my chapters longer so don't worry! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Yeah I know **_

_**this one is short but please stick with me! Thanks!**_

Aislinn wept. Keenan stroked her hair gently but she pushed his hand away. Niall chuckled.

"I am going to tell him Keenan. Seth doesn't deserve this"

Keenan glared at him.

"Don't interfere Niall, this isn't your battle!" Aislinn sobbed. Niall knelt down and tilted Aislinn's face to his.

"Are you going to tell him Ash? Tell him that you've been falling for the Summer King behind his back? If you don't I will"

Niall stood up and walked away, leaving a feeling of destruction behind. Aislinn ran from Keenan. Keenan rushed after her. She whirled around.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" she screamed.

Keenan glared at the ground.

"I wanted to. You wanted me to kiss you Aislinn don't deny it"

"Not like that!"

"How would you like it then?"

She just gave a choked sob and fled.

Keenan was so angry, his fey left him alone. Seth called a couple of times, but he refused to answer. Sometimes, being a faery wasn't so easy.

_I wanted him to kiss me _Aislinn thought. Tears escaped and trickled down her cheeks.

"Come now Aislinn. You're not the first the Summer King has wooed" Niall murmured. She lashed out her hand cracking across his face. She was surprised- she never lost her temper like that. Niall

smiled, just smiled.

"Thank you. You've given me what I wanted. A reason to start a war" he whispered.

"If you want to be my friend Niall, you don't threaten my girlfriend" Seth said coldly. Aislinn looked away. Niall nodded thoughtfully.

"Girlfriend or not she struck me and in doing so gave me freedom to attack the Summer Court. Ash now do you feel what is it like to be at the mercy of another court that is more powerful than yours?"

Niall looked at her for her reply. Aislinn refused to reply. Seth looked at her.

"Is there something you want to tell me Ash?"

Aislinn took a deep breath.

"Keenan kissed me. I mean I did- I mean- I don't know"

She covered her face with her hands. Seth glared at the ground.

"Keenan" he shouted. Aislinn bit back tears as Keenan joined them.

"Seth" he said. Aislinn watched.

"This had got to stop. Aislinn is _my _girlfriend, Keenan. Ash you've got to choose, this has gone on for far too long"

They both waited expectantly for reply.

_They want me to answer right now? I can't! _she thought.

She opened her mouth.

"I can't choose now Seth. I can't"

Niall grinned. _He would love to see Keenan fight Seth_ she thought angrily. Niall smiled at her.

"Give Aislinn time Seth, she needs it" Keenan said calmly.

Seth lost his temper. He struck Keenan hard on the side of his face. Aislinn screamed. Keenan smiled wickedly and fought back, sending a burst of heat into Seth. Niall grinned, more happier than she'd

ever seen him.

Bananach cackled as she arrived in a blur of feathers.

Aislinn threw herself at Keenan, knocking him down.

"Please don't fight" she said quietly. Keenan looked at her. His queen in his arms. Seth coughed sand from his mouth and stalked away.

"Seth wait!" she cried, but he left.

Aislinn sat on the ground, not caring if anyone saw her crying.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm finished for summer hols, so expect lots! Thanks for sticking with me! Love you all!**_

Keenan left her where she was, but Niall knelt beside her and picked her up from the ground. She was so exhausted.

This was a side of Niall she had never seen before. She lay in his arms tired from crying.

_I feel sorry for her_ he thought. He brought her inside and set her down on Keenan's bed.

"Aislinn I'll talk to him" he said quietly.

"Niall, please. Just go" she said. Seth was waiting outside.

"What am I going to do Niall? I'm losing her" Seth said hopelessly. Niall looked at him. He couldn't help him. He was worried about his display of affection. Aislinn? It couldn't be. Not her. Never. Bananach stroked Niall's cheek.

"Now are you going to give me my war? The ash girl struck you. Shouldn't you feel angry? Full of revenge

Gancanagh"

Niall walked away. Bananach cackled.

Seth looked once up at Aislinn's window and walked away.

_I ruin everything! _Aislinn thought uselessly. Time after time she upset Seth, gotten Keenan hurt. She began to cry again. _Since when am I so emotional? _she wasn't usually this way.

Usually she was in control of her emotions. Keenan came in and she sat up awkwardly. It was his bed after all.

"Keenan" she said.

Keenan looked at her.

"I'm going to Donia's"

"No please stay. I'll be alone" Aislinn pleaded. She wasn't used to this feeling of isolation. Keenan sighed and sat down.

"I've ruined everything, haven't I? Seth's angry with me, and you- you are too"

Keenan smiled.

"I'm not. It's impossible to stay angry with you for long Aislinn"

She smiled too. "Sometimes I wish you were angry, so I could really lose my temper and- and.."

He kissed her forehead. Sunlight blinded her, and she lay her head against his chest, feeling sleepy. And she lay beside him until dawn.

The Summer Queen. Aislinn. Niall sighed. He had been thinking about her all day. And Bananach. Should he give her a war? His court was strong enough, but it would be foolish. He didn't want to hurt Seth's feelings or Aislinn's.

He wanted to talk to Keenan. He was outside the loft, in a matter of minutes.

"Niall? Do you need something?"

Aislinn rubbed her arms in the thin night dress as she walked towards him.

"I need Keenan" he focused his eyes on her. She looked embarrassed and looked away.

"What I really need is.." Niall caught Aislinn by the waist and pulled her towards him. She stared up at him her eyes confused.

He could do this, kiss Aislinn and take whatever happened after. He could also pretend nothing had happened, that his affection for Aislinn had only been in that moment he'd taken her from the ground. Aislinn untangled herself from him.

"Niall are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Niall" Keenan said curtly. Aislinn gave Keenan a small smile and went back inside.

"It's Seth. He's worried. He's worried that you are taking Aislinn away from him. Are you?" Niall said.

Keenan looked at him.

"This is none of your business Niall, Aislinn is my Queen, and she does what she wants. I cannot take her away Niall because I would hurt her. I don't want her hurt"

"What about Donia? How is she coping?"

Niall watched the look of pain in Keenan's eyes.

"She doesn't want me. I cannot force her either"

Niall nodded.

"Well one thing then. If you hurt Seth in anyway, I will hurt you in anyway I can, even if it means you lose Aislinn"

Keenan glared at him and walked away. Niall chuckled quietly. He felt better already.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I am **__**so **__**sorry that it's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter. My laptop hasn't been working! Enjoy this chapter! I'm also sorry if I spelled BANANACH wrong, as I don't really know how to spell it!**_

Seth. Keenan. It was Seth Aislinn loved, but she couldn't deny she was finding it harder and harder to stay away from Keenan. People were shouting downstairs. Aislinn rushed downstairs. Was it

Bananach? No. It was Keenan and Seth.

They were arguing. Niall was with them. Niall grinned and whispered to Seth. Then he punched Keenan in the face. Keenan staggered but remained standing. Seth grinned too.

"Stop!" Aislinn caught Niall's hand before he hit Keenan again. Niall pulled his hand free. Seth's face paled.

"Ash, it's okay.." he began.

"No Seth, it's not okay. What have you done to him?"

She touched Keenan's face. Keenan's eyes closed at her touch. She put her arms around him and glared at Seth and Niall.

"If you're here in five minutes, I don't care who I hurt" she said her voice breaking. Niall nodded and walked away. His guilt overwhelmed him. Seth reached for Aislinn.

"Ash please"

"Seth why?" she sobbed. Then she walked inside supporting Keenan as she went.

"Keenan are you alright?" she whispered. Keenan smiled.

She kissed his bruised face healing the cuts and bruises. Keenan looked at her in wonder. She usually ran from this look but this time she didn't. There was a bruise on Keenan's chin. She hesitated

then leaned in and kissed it.

He moved his head so his lips met hers.

Keenan pulled her into his arms, rolling over so she was pinned beneath him.

"Ash?" he murmured. She looked up at her King, her partner for eternity. She smiled shyly at him before pulling him back down to her.

"Aislinn, my Aislinn. All mine" he said softly.

The need for him was overwhelming. She had tried to deny her feelings for him were growing stronger, but now it was inevitable. She stroked his cheek. Keenan kissed her again and ran his hands

through her hair. This was almost better than what she and Seth shared. Better even, because she didn't have to worry about hurting Keenan. He was fey, and her King. They were made for each

other.

_Sunlight, summer, hot. _Aislinn was all these things and more. He was lost in her. His Queen. Every touch made him shiver. He didn't have to worry about anything. They were more compatible than

Donia and him. It was the way of things and now Aislinn was with him, by her own free will. The thought of it was overwhelming. It was just them and nobody else. No one would disturb them. She

closed her eyes, as he worked his lips up her throat. The storm inside him was unleashed. The room burned with sunlight.

Niall gazed up at Aislinn's window. It didn't take rocket science to figure out what Keenan and Aislinn were doing.

Seth was losing her, fast. He could see Aislinn falling for Keenan more and more each day. Seth was upset about and strangely he was too. Keenan had always got the girls, and he had had to watch

them leave their mortal lives forever. He had to admit Seth was fighting a losing battle.

He felt Bananach beside him before he heard her. Her awful, nasal voice whispered in his ears.

"Give up kingling, the ash-girl has fallen"

Niall grabbed a handful of Bananach's feather-like hair and jerked her head back.

"This has nothing to do with you, Bananach, Nothing!"

She smiled up at him.

"Never said it was kingling" she cackled. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You could fight for her. Give me my war.."

All at once Niall's head filled with images of Keenan succumbing to him. Aislinn as his own, the Summer Court under the control of his court. But then he shook his head.

His court were not ready for a war. And neither was he.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't know how many more chapters I'm gonna do because I've got to study for my Junior Cert. It's a big enough exam so yeah I won't have a lot of time on my hands. But anyway! Here!**_

"Hi, it's Aislinn. Leave a message. Bye"

Seth threw the phone onto the ground. Again he had been put straight into voicemail. It had been like this for days.

Niall had called to his house but he had refused to let him inside. As far as Aislinn was concerned, she and Seth were over. Yet he wanted to make it right. If he could.

_Stop thinking about her_, Niall thought angrily. He pressed his hands into his eyes as he lay in bed. She was summer, and he was King of the Dark Court. They were different.

"Niall?"

He jumped. Aislinn was standing in his bedroom, wearing a light summer dress. He sat up, and tried not to stare.

"Yes Ash?" he said.

There were tears in her eyes. Niall felt guilty. It was because of him Aislinn's precious feelings were hurt.

"How could you have hurt Keenan?" she said softly.

"Sorry sweetheart but Keenan and I have our differences"

She nodded slowly.

"And Seth too. But why? Did you tell him to?"

"Aislinn, not now" he said

"You _do _have something to do with it. Tell me!"

He leapt from his bed and pulled her against him.

She took a shaky breath and looked up at him.

"I _hate _Keenan. I'm not going to pretend I like him to make you happy. You can't control me"

His finger stroked her cheek gently. She looked away.

He tilted her face to his.

"Ash, I can't do that. Not even for you"

He pressed his lips against hers. She tasted lovely, of nectar. _Addictive_.

He could feel her soft skin beneath his hands as he held her face. She didn't struggle or respond.

When he moved his lips from hers, he leant his forehead against hers. Tears slipped down her face as she tried not to look at him.

"Ash, I care about you. So don't make me angry"

She pulled away from him and ran. He stood there, letting her go.

_Why had Niall done that? _

He didn't feel that way for her. She didn't love him. So what was going on?

She had never felt so ripped apart. She'd lost control of her emotions. Over Niall.

"Ash?"

Seth touched her face.

"Were you at Niall's?"

"I don't have to answer to you" she said quietly.

Then she removed his hand from her face and went in the direction of Keenan's loft.

_Rejected._ She had rejected him. For who? Keenan.. Niall?

_No_. He shook his head. Not his best friend. Niall didn't feel like that. Did he? He hadn't noticed Niall acting any different. So why was Aislinn at his house in the middle of the night? He found himself

knocking on the door of Niall's house.

"Go away Seth. I'm not in the mood to speak to anyone tonight" Niall said wearily. The door shut.

_Why was she feeling so torn? She knew who she wanted. Or did she?_

"Ash"

Niall cupped her face in his hands. He was looking at her tenderly.

"Niall I can't- I"

"You don't have to do anything"

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"A kiss"

She closed her eyes as he kissed her gently. His lips were soft. He stroked her cheek.

The Dark King? _No. _

"Please don't" she sobbed. Niall ran his hands through her hair.

"Aislinn, I want this. I want _us_"

"Niall….. _no_"

"Please" he said desperately.

_What's wrong with him? _she thought.

"I can't" she said taking his hands.

"I love Keenan. It's always going to be Keenan. I'm sorry Niall!"

Niall stared at her. Then he jerked his hands away.

So that was it. He was going to leave her go. Forever.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys? What's up? New chapter for you! I don't know how many more I should do. Give me suggestions if you review! Thanks! I am so sorry this has taken so long!**_

Seth. Keenan. Niall. Three of them. She had upset them all.

Aislinn shook her head. It wasn't going to be like this anymore. She would go to Bananach. Bananach would end it, put her out of Keenan, Niall and Seth's way. It would be easier. She stood up and

grabbed her jacket. Keenan lay peacefully beside her. She would miss him. He was her other half.

The cold air hit her as she stepped outside. It was nearing winter, almost too cold to go outside. But it was necessary.

"What are you doing Aislinn?"

Niall stood in front of her. She tried to pass but he barred her way.

"Niall, I've got to go- Bananach"

"No. Aislinn. I know what your after. I'm not going to let you"

She pushed him but he didn't budge.

"I've got to. Please."

He took her wrists in his hands.

"No. I know what you want and Aislinn-" he stroked her hair "I'm not letting you go through with it"

Tears were running down her face. Her emotions were tangled and she couldn't control them anymore.

"I hate this. I've hurt Keenan, and Seth. And now you're getting involved"

Niall cupped her face.

"Listen to me. You can solve this problem. Bananach is not the answer"

She struggled in his iron-grip, but couldn't break free.

"How do you know how I feel? You don't know me" she said angrily. Niall smiled sadly, stroking her face with his fingers.

"Because I've been in your situation"

Aislinn looked up curiously. He smiled sadly.

Then she stepped back.

"Alright. I won't"

Niall smiled and relaxed. Suddenly she pushed past him and ran. Niall grabbed her and slammed her back against a wall.

"Are you going to listen to me Aislinn?" he said angrily.

She looked away. He scooped her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ash. But I think I'm kidnapping you"

_**Sorry, it's short. I need ideas, and badly! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hooray, another chapter! Sorry sorry sorry. I have been so busy. I finished my exams today. So I'm back. This story is kinda hiatus. I don't know what to write :O**_

_**Sorry. Please cure my writers block x**_

_**Any ideas?**_

_**OH yes Follow me on Twitter. Also check out my new TVD fic.**_

_**Twitter: Stylesisthemanx**_

3

**_

* * *

_**

Aislinn opened her eyes. She was in a richly furnished bedroom, with chandeliers. She was comfortable where she was. Keenan was close by….. Was he? She sat up, her heart pounding. _Where was she?_

"Morning Aislinn"

Niall leaned over her, a smile on his face.

"Where am I?" she said angrily. "What have you done?"

His smile was dark and seductive. Luring her in. She blushed, the colour seeping across her cheeks.

"Niall I want to go home" she said angrily. She stood up and headed for the door. Niall caught her arm.

"Aislinn I think you should stay awhile" he breathed softly against her cheek. She shrank back, confused. What was wrong with Niall? He had been acting really strange these past couple of days. And

now he had kidnapped her? Why was this happening?

"Niall, I can't-"

"Yes you can" Niall whispered.

He held her wrists in one hand. He was a King, she was a Queen, yet she could not beat him.

"Niall" she said "If you want me to be happy, you'll let me go"

Niall leaned in towards her. She could see it clear in his eyes. He simply wasn't going to take no for an answer.

His lips met hers and she tried to pull away. Niall's arms went around her. She kicked out at him.

"Let go Niall. Let go!" she screamed. She shoved him.

Her fists slammed into his chest, but he didn't move.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this?" she cried. There was a hunger in the way he kissed her, like he was searching for something. Then he pulled away.

"I don't know Ash. But there's something about you- I haven't noticed it until now. I can't stop thinking about you"

"Let me go" she said softly. He stroked her cheek.

"I can't. If I let you go, you won't come back. I can't lose you" he said. She gave him a small smile. He was trembling.

"What about Leslie? I thought you loved her"

"She doesn't want me. She wants to be human" his voice broke on the last word. Aislinn placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Niall"

He looked up at her. He gave her a small smile.

"There was something about you when you were human too. When Keenan first saw you. You were brave, even thought you could see us"

Aislinn swallowed. She knew who she wanted, but she didn't want to leave Niall like this.

"You'll find someone Niall, who'll lov-"

"I don't want you to tell me about someone else. I want you" Niall said quietly. "And I can't stop caring about you- I can't"

"Do you realise how complicated this is? I love Keenan, Seth, I don't know and you? You're just Niall" Aislinn said quietly. Niall's face was dark.

"So you feel nothing for me?"

"You're my friend Niall. You helped me adjust to life. I owe you that, but nothing more"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N :**_

_**I know you were expecting another chapter with ages, but I have something to tell you.**_

_**Okay, I am officially angry with Melissa Marr. Don't get me wrong, she's a great author, and I respect her, but the ending in Darkest Mercy was bad in my opinion. :( It didn't turn out at all **_

_**what I wanted. Of course, it **__**was silly of me to think I would get the exact ending I wanted but I hoped that my favourite characters would get together :)**_

_**So I'm not really going to continue this. There's no point as the books are finished, the characters chose who they wanted to be with. Plus, I have no IDEA what to write for this. I'm sorry if **_

_**you were looking forward to the next chapter L . So that's it. I've never stopped writing a story before but now that I know the ending, I don't have much motivation :( Thanks for all the **_

_**comments. I'm still Team Keenan and Aislinn no matter what! So stay tuned and maybe i'll write a different Wicked Lovely Fanfic :)**_

_**Sorry again x**_

_rainbow-socks-girlie _

_:)_


End file.
